Where are you?
by Miss Wong
Summary: Petra. Petra. Petra. ¿Dónde está Petra? Levi ya no se preocupa en buscarla con su mirada otra vez. Pues sabe que no la hallará de nuevo. Rivetra.


**«Where are you?»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Petra. Petra. Petra. ¿Dónde está Petra? Levi ya no se preocupa en buscarla con su mirada otra vez. Pues sabe que no la hallará de nuevo. Rivetra.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Drama. Drama. DRAMA. _

* * *

_**—o—**_

Levi confía en Petra.

Confía en sus habilidades, en la velocidad con la cual se desliza por los aires junto a su Equipo de Maniobras y la fuerza que emplea a la hora de trazar con furia sus espadas sobre las nucas de esas horribles bestias. Sabe que es buena en lo que hace, no por nada fue el mismísimo Levi quien la reclutó hacia su Escuadrón personal. Su personalidad cálida y voluntariosa la convierten en un individuo perfecto a la hora de trabajar en equipo.

Ella es el alma del Escuadrón, sin embargo, en cada batalla, Levi tiene que asegurarse que ella sigue con vida.

Era absurdo. Petra es fuerte, una increíble guerrera, no tiene que preocuparse por su bienestar, o por si un titan se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Luchar es aprender a confiar en tus compañeros, le había dicho Petra una vez; sabe que un paso en falso puede poner en peligro toda la operación. Levi solo tiene que dirigir, matar y mirar hacia adelante, el destino de sus compañeros está en manos de la suerte, o de Dios, o de lo que fuera.

Y Levi mata. Desgarra el filo de sus espadas sobre la gruesa carne que cubre las nucas de los titanes y en cuanto termina su trabajo, dirige sus ojos a su alrededor, buscándola.

_Petra. Petra. Petra. ¿Dónde está Petra?_

Porque, si ella no está, ¿quién más le ofrecerá una taza de té caliente en esos días donde el insomnio es insoportable y los fantasmas del pasado lo atormentan? Si ella no está, ¿quién se sentará a su lado en completo silencio, sin agregar palabras absurdas que arruinen el momento, simplemente para otorgarle una compañía que nunca pide pero, en secreto, anhela? Si ella no está, ¿quién le hará inclinar el rostro en una sonrisa torcida, secreta, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso si alguien más lo notara?

Entonces oye una risa pausada, entremezclada con la fanfarronería de Auruo. Entonces Levi puede respirar tranquilo, ella sigue allí. Junto a ellos. Junto a él. Desvía la mirada, tranquilo, regresando a su labor como soldado y continúa hacia adelante.

Es absurdo, tal vez un poco egoísta, el saber que no manifiesta la misma preocupación por el resto de sus compañeros. Los aprecia y daría su vida por ellos sin siquiera dudarlo, pero Petra es especial. Es el sol en medio de un día nublado, la esperanza de que _no todo_ está perdido para la humanidad. Pero eso ya no importa ahora. Los días volvieron a ser nublados otra vez y, para Levi, llueve todo el tiempo.

_Petra. Petra. Petra. ¿Dónde está Petra?_

Levi ya no se preocupa en buscarla con su mirada otra vez.

Pues sabe que no la hallará de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Un Ackerman aquí, un Ackerman allá, un Ackerman te saludará!**

( Cada vez que escriba algo sobre Levi y Mikasa voy a poner este saludo (?)  
Ackermans unidos jamás serán vencidos. )

Sí, ya lo sé. El** Rivetra** es la cosa **menos canon según Isayama**, pero yo se que la **Llama apestosa** tiene tendencias de **troll**, y a mi no me vengan con que Levi nunca sintió nada por Petra (?) porque eso es **PURA BULLSHIT**. Sí, tal vez ella estaba enamorada de Aurora, o whatever, pero se que los sentimientos de Levi eran reales -llora-

En fin. No sé como salió esto, fue de la nada, y aunque lo shippeo mucho con Hanji, con Petra es una cosa que no me puedo controlar. Se que Shingeki es mucho más que romances cursis y absurdos, y también se que **Levi va a acabar muriendo al final** porque es lo _obvio_, pero de verdad me gustaría que le metieran algún personaje del que se enamore o algo U_U claro, uno de los dos debe morir al final... **Shingeki sin drama no es Shingeki.**

Okay, dejo de hablar. Si aman a **Mikasita** tanto como yo, pasen a leer **Agridulce Cumpleaños**, mi regalito especial por su **birthday** :3

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
